lokrebirthfandomcom-20200216-history
Please Cenvir
Facts * Level 0 "Task" * Quest giver: Meiri (Cenvir further on the progression) * Requirement: Fail Meiri's task twice * Respect gain: 5 * Max. Respect: 125 * Related quests / events: Gather firewood Overview The second time K doesn't gather enough firewood for Meiri's firepit, she asks her to please Cenvir, her mate, in exchange for not telling the Chieftain about K's failure. K needs 175 Lust for being able to accept, and only on the assumption that he might be 'pleased' enough with just a massage... If she doesn't have enough Lust, or the player decides not to accept, she will be offered the same deal after each subsequent failure. In case she accepts, Meiri will take K to her tent, where Cenvir is and briefly explain the arrangement to him who is ecstatic at the chance of using K for his needs. Later in the progression, Meiri will suggest K to simply go to Cenvir and please him, instead of taking her job and fail every time. This indeed unlocks the option to go to him directly and start his 'task' right away, which counts as a job success on its own he's given pleasure. And yes, this gives Respect with the clan. Don't ask why. ^_^ Sex progression All Lust gains in this sex event chain give 10 Lust points in their first iterations, and 5 in their reluctant repeats, up to a maximum of the required points for the next event. For example, you will gain 10 points when accepting the first Footjob and 5 in the following repeats until you reach 250, which is the required amount for Footjob + Masturbation. Handjob Lust req.: 200 The first time K is left alone with Meiri's mate, she is immediately groped and her boobs forcibly bared by a very horny Cenvir (+5 Lust). She protests that she only agreed to give him a massage, and Cenvir stops and enthusiastically presents his penis to be 'massaged'. K is obviously shocked, but if she has the required Lust points, she can agree to Cenvir's demands and give him a standing handjob with both hands, which it ends with him cumming on her face and boobs. If she doesn't agree, the task is a failure. If she doesn't or can't agree on the next times, Cenvir takes pity on her and gives her something to eat all the same, to which K is grateful and decides to bare her boobs (+5 Lust) as a show of gratitude to him. Footjob Lust req.: 225 Cenvir wants a footjob next, which surprises K quite a bit. After the first time, when she returns to him, he asks K to strip to her panties, so he can enjoy the view. She could agree at Lust 240+. Note that this step is mandatory for advancing to the next stage, and it's also a prerequisite for unlocking the first bodysuit ripping. Footjob + Masturbation Lust req.: 250 Cenvir suggests K masturbate while she's giving him a footjob, so she also has some fun. When agreeing to this action at Lust level 3+, she will also remove her panties and masturbate directly. Titjob Lust req.: 275 His attention goes back to her boobs and asks her to give him a titjob. Lick + Suck glans Lust req.:300 Cenvir wants a blowjob, but the most K feels ready to do is licking his glans on her first try. Then she is barely able to suck his dick's tip on the next iterations of the event. Blowjob Lust req.: 325 K finally tries to give him head, but she's only capable of sucking on little further than his dick's head. During the first time, Cenvir asks K to get naked, and she can choose between...: # Strip completely (+5 Lust) # Strip to panties (+2 Lust) # Bare boobs only (no Lust change) Further repetitions of this event don't give more Lust when stripping. Deeper Blowjob Lust req.: 350 K makes a bigger effort in trying to fit Cenvir's cock inside her mouth. She manages to suck half of his dick before it hits her throat. She's so overwhelmed by Cenvir's manhood that she tries to relax by masturbating at the same time, though she fails to reach climax. She's also asked to get naked, as in the previous stage, and she can gain additional Lust points depending on her willingness to comply (only the first time). Sub roleplay During the reluctant repetitions of this event, Cenvir will try to roleplay with K, adopting a dominant attitude that doesn't fit his character. This is a repeatable opportunity to raise Submission in some small amounts...: # +5 Sub, up to 50, if kneeling # +5 Sub, up to 75, if saying "I do..." (25+ Sub is required) # +5 Sub, up to 100, if playing along (50+ Sub is required) These gains are cumulative. Sixty-Nine Lust req.: 375 Cenvir wants to make K feel good while she goes down on him. And the best way is to put his tongue to work. K's defenses start to break... Cowgirl Rubbing Lust req.: 400 K doesn't want to even consider actual sex, due to Cenvir's (and lizard-folk in general) size. But he is able to convince her to rub her pussy with his dick. She enjoys it greatly after Cenvir lubricates her snatch with a good licking. On the first iteration, she gets a little carried away and tells agrees with Cenvir calling her his bitch (+5 Sub, up to 300). Cowgirl Sex (tentative) Lust req.: 425 K finally finds enough courage to try having sex with Cenvir, but only on the condition that she has full control (no hands allowed). They start with some foreplay so K gets in the mood, first by giving him head, then by getting cunnilingus until she cums. Then the drama starts... and after a lot of effort, K has her lizard-virginity popped by Cenvir.** In the repetitions there isn't much less pain involved, with the only difference that they get in a sixty-nine for foreplay. Also, K finds out that lizard females can't get pregnant if they don't choose to, after explaining to Cenvir why she can't let him cum inside. Cowgirl Sex (regular) ''Lust req.: 450 (Raises Lust up to 499 in 0.7)**'' Cenvir suggests that K looks more confident now. K could reply that she...: # ...feels empowered (+5 Lust) # ...feels more useful (+5 Sub) # Neither (no stats change) Then they proceed to have some sixty-nine-style foreplay. Cenvir decides to take K over her limit and makes her cum four times in a row. K is equal part shocked and pleased. They proceed next to have the usual careful sex and... to K's surprise, his dick slides in without problems. And K is finally able to cum on Cenvir's cock. Next, during the event repetitions, while she's giving head to Cenvir, he asks her if he could cum twice, meaning that she'd need to receive a facial and keep her face like that during the rest of the scene. This is considered a 'kinky' action, which needs both Lust and a moderate amount of Submission (200+) to accept. It doesn't give any stat points but makes the event a little bit more interesting... Finally, Cenvir suggests to K that she should ask the Shaman if she actually could get pregnant from lizard males. This opens the related question for the Shaman to be answered (not yet as of 0.7 version)** End content selection After all content with Cenvir has been seen, K can decide what to do with Cenvir in her next visits. Note that Cenvir is a candidate for having 'more accepting' sex action variations done.